


Weaker Sex

by SoraMoto



Series: Podcast Scripts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A strange what if, Discussions of non-con, Women In Power, turn society on its head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: A glimpse into a world opposite our own.





	Weaker Sex

The Weaker Sex

“Does he think he can do a woman’s job, it ridiculous?”

“Maybe he should go back to the kitchen, keep the home like he’s supposed to.”

Smack! “Hey there hot stuff, lookin good.”

“You’d be more attractive if you smiled more. No one wants a husband that doesn’t smile.”

“Hmm, hello there handsome, we should go back to my place, I’ll show you a good time.”

“What a prude, can you believe he wouldn’t sleep with Jen?”

“What a slut! I bet he’ll go down on any girl that asks him.”

The young man, William, walks through his life with his head held down, tucked against his chin. He is derided and spoken down to as a lesser being. Told to dress nice to please the women around him, but not too nicely, he doesn’t want to distract them. Doesn’t want to give them the wrong idea that he wants something he really doesn’t want. His friend Joe had been molested last month by a woman when he was walking home from class. She had told him he was dressed so fine. Joe had tried to press charges but they were just shrugged off as Joe asking for it by wearing such provocative clothing.

William sees a group of women coming toward him on the sidewalk, they haven’t noticed him yet so he checks both ways before darting across the street. They cat-call him once he is safely across the street. He hates every word, but doesn’t say anything in case it angers one of them and they cross the street to ‘teach him his place’.

He makes it back to his dorm and finds his roommate cuddled up with is girlfriend on the couch. She has her hand in the front of his pants, but Ken doesn’t look very comfortable.

“Um, hey Ken, Judy.” Ken gives him a desperate look. “Judy, I’ve got an early class tomorrow and need to turn in.”

She rolls her eyes and pulls her hand out of Ken’s pants. “Fine, whatever.” She leans over and kisses Ken before standing up and grabbing her jacket. “Later Babe.” She throws her jacket on and leaves with a mumble dog directed at William.

Ken slumps on the sofa, curling in on himself. “Thanks.”

William drops down beside his friend and slings an arm around his shoulders. “No problem.” They sit like that in silence for a while before William speaks up. “If she won’t take no for an answer you should break up with her.”

“I can’t do that! She loves me.” William drops it, they’d had these conversations before and each time Ken was determined to stay with Judy. He wasn’t going to argue with him about it.

“I really do have an early class.” William stands up and heads over to the dresser to grab his PJ’s before changing and crawling into bed. Ken isn’t far behind, flipping off the light as he goes.  
Light streams in through the curtains in the morning, William stirs before getting up and readying himself for the day. A shower and shave before brushing his teeth, He dresses in a short sleeved button up over a graphic tee. On his way out the door he grabs his backpack and heads out for the day. Once out in the courtyard of the dorm he sees Joe and waves at his dark skinned friend. They buddy up and make their way toward the main part of the campus.

“How’d that interview go yesterday?”

Joe shrugs. “Alright I guess. Not sure if I’ll get the grant though, most of the other applicants were women.”

“That’s tough.”

Joe shrugs and nods. “Yeah, so how are your classes going?”

“Eh, ok I guess. I keep feeling like the professor doesn’t take me seriously though.”

“You’re studying Bio Chem, right?”

“Yeah, it’s tough but I’m keeping my grades up well enough. Some of the women think I’m cheating or my girlfriend is helping me somehow. I don’t even have a girlfriend.”

“That sucks.” Joe pats William on the shoulder before stepping aside. “This is where I have class first. See you at lunch. Usual place in the quad?”

“Yeah.” With a wave the two part and William is on his own towards his class.

The morning is uneventful, most everyone is focused on their classes. When lunch rolls around William meets up with Joe at their usual spot on the quad. It has a café feel to with small tables seating two or three people and umbrellas providing shade. The two take a seat in the back corner near a raised garden bed that marks the edge of one side of the space.

“Oo, that looks great. Where did you find it?”

Joe shrugs to the food truck set up just at the edge of the parking lot not far away from the patio area. “The wrap truck had a daily special on a cobb wrap so I thought I’d try it out.”

“That’s the place that makes their own condiments isn’t it?”

“Yeah. They use a lot of local produce also, so you know they’re green.”

William gives a nod before checking his wallet. “How much was that?”

“$6.95.”

“Be right back, I’m going to go grab one.” William jogs over to the food truck and gets in line. After a few minutes he hears giggling behind him and feels the space behind him close in. There are at least 2 girls behind him now and they are pressing very close. William swallows, urging the line to move forward. Maybe he can get some more space, get these girls out of his personal space, because one of them had just brushed against his butt. William moves forward as far as he can without crowding the person in front of him. The line moves forward and when he stops the girls are nearly right on top of him once again. Another touch to his butt and he blushes bright red in shame. William is now next in line after they move forward again. A hand has just grabbed his butt and is squeezing, he can hear the girls behind him talking about how he’s firm and would make a good lay. It’s his turn at the order window and he tries to calm down enough to order the wrap before quickly paying and stepping to the side and out of reach of the girls that were behind him. He stands with his back to the truck while waiting for his food to be ready. Once his name is called he grabs it with a thank you and rushes back to his friend in the patio area.

“Everything alright?”

“No, there were some girls standing behind me in line.”

Joe puts a hand on William’s. “Did they do something?”

“One of them had wandering hands. I didn’t want to make a scene.”

Joe gives him a look of sympathy as William unwraps his meal before taking his first bite. “This is actually really good.”

“I told you it was a good deal.”

“Hey there handsome, wanna come study with my friends and I?”

Joe and William look up to see a shorter girl surround by her friends, they had bags of food from the food truck.

“Um, sorry. I have other plans.”

One of the girls leans forward onto one of the chairs at a nearby table. “Come on sweetie, you know you want to play with us.”

Joe has tensed up beside him and William is flushed red. “I said no, now back off.”

“Geez, what a dog. Someone needs to teach you to respect a woman.” The woman in charge nods her head to the side and she and her friends walk away.

Joe and William both relax once they’re lost in the crowd.

“You know being in public is the only reason she didn’t do more than talk, right?”

“I know, but when are they going to start respecting men. Acting like we owe them our bodies just because they are women doesn’t earn them my respect.”


End file.
